Hath no Name
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: Naraku has let loose a demon of unimaginable power. As it stalks humans and demons alike how will Inuyasha and his friends fight back. Against impossible odds will Inuyasha release his most terrifying power? He may have no choice.
1. Chapter 1

"Please hurry master" The young apprentice begged.

"You're not afraid are you?" The master laughed as he kept walking forward.

"No master…I just don't think we should stay on such unholy ground any longer than necessary" The apprentice turned quick at the sound of a twig snapping.

"HAHAHA" The master let out a loud bellow "This ground is hardly unholy. The great demon that once resided here has been placed under a sutra spell for the past one hundred years" The master let out another loud laugh.

"But are we not here to ensure the sutra is still in effect?" The apprentice could hardly cover the quiver in his voice.

"It has held strong for one hundred years and it will hold for another hundred. I just wish to reinforce the sutra's surrounding the resting place" The master never wavered or stumbled but kept a perfect motion forward.

"The sutra's surrounding the resting place?" The apprentice started shivering at the thought.

"Yes, the sutra surrounding the resting place is weak and need to be replaced every year to keep lesser demons from stumbling upon it" The master was no longer laughing as he spoke.

"But if we have a sutra that will hold him for hundreds of years. Why not just place one of those to secure its resting place?" the apprentice was confused.

"Because the sutra holding the demon in an eternal rest was infused with a demonic power to subdue the creature" The master recalled the stories he had heard.

"Then why not request the demons help again?" the apprentice knew the question was stupid as he said it.

"If that were an option we would have" The master abruptly stopped causing his apprentice to bump into him. "The truth is the demonic power we infused within the sutra has long since passed away. We have attempted to contact his kin in order to use their demonic power but therein was another problem" The master turned to face his apprentice.

"And what would that be master?" the apprentice struggled to make out his masters face in the dark. The only comfort he had was his dimly lit lantern to light the way.

"The elder of the demon sons, a full blood, despises humans and would not lend any aid. The younger brother would also resist but eventually we could convince him to help"

"Then ask" The apprentice cut his master off.

"I cannot" the master tried to continue.

"Why not master?" the apprentice again cut his master off.

"Because he is a mere half demon. His strength and demonic power are much too weak. But we don't need them as long as no one removes the sutra" the master turned and continued to walk with his apprentice close behind. "Now hurry up son the resting place is just over this hill"

The two monks made their way through the forest in the dark of the night. The master monk had explained they used the darkness to slip by demons undetected and approach the resting place without drawing attention.

As the two made their way up the hill they started to hear a small murmur in the distance. It sounded as if someone was talking. The voice got louder as the two got closer to their destination.

"Master?" the apprentice spoke.

"Shush boy" The master had slowed to a slow walk as they approached the top of the hill.

The two monks raised their heads over the crest of the hill and couldn't believe the site before them.

"I can feel your demonic power and I know you will be an invaluable ally. Now let's see your true power" The demon placed his hand upon the seal.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The demon didn't even flinch as the monk stood atop the hill directly behind him.

"A monk…and a weak one at that" The demon spoke still without turning.

"Do you know what that is? That demon must never be let loose again" The master started down the hill as the apprentice stayed hidden.

"I am well aware of how powerful this demon is and am also aware of how much more powerful he will become once this seal is removed" the demon turned and looked down upon the approaching monk. His black hair and spiked armor shone bright in the light of the moon.

"How can you even see this demon? The sutra's surrounding this place ensures demons do not see this resting place?" the master monk finally stood toe to toe with this demon.

"You don't know who I am?" the deep voice of the demon now shook the monk who was close enough to feel his tremendous demonic power.

The monk lost all ability to speak and just shook his head. The demonic power this demon let off was powerful indeed. The monk was using up all his strength just to hold himself together.

"Hmmmm, such a brave young soul but I fear you cannot stop me. You are using up so much strength to stand up to me that you have none left to spare to stop me. Now if you'll excuse me" the demon put his hand on the seal again.

"ARG" The monk let out and stopped his foe.

"Hmmmm? Oh you wanted to know my name. I guess I can humor you before you meet your death." The demon tore the seal half off before speaking again. "I am Naraku" He then ripped the seal off the chest of the demon.

Naraku didn't waste any time in quickly ascending up above the forest to watch.

As Naraku ascended the weight of his demonic power lifted and the monk was released from the strain of holding himself up. Then reality hit him as to what had just happened and knew he had this one chance.

"APPRENTICE!" The monk turned and saw his apprentice poke his head up with obvious fear in his body language.

"YOU MUST FIND INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU AND A PRIESTESS! RUN!" The monk suddenly was forced to the ground due to an enormous demonic power.

"It seems you're time has run out" Naraku taunted from above.

The monk couldn't even turn around to face this terrible demon or put up any defence. Even though he knew no defence could save him at this moment. All he could do is hope that his apprentice could reach the two demons.

"That man right there was about reseal you in your eternal slumber" The monk's eyes shot open as he heard Naraku "Go ahead…Kill him"

The apprentice ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He didn't know where he was running too or how he was even supposed to find these individuals but right now he didn't care.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " The apprentice never turned around even to look as he heard the scream. All he knew was his master was dead. The only thought running through his head…

"Find Inuyasha"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeez Kagome you sure brought a lot back this time" Inuyasha commented as he hoisted the unusually heavy bag out of the well.

"Well I planned to stay for a week or so and had to bring extra food and supplies" Kagome responded as she hoisted herself out of the well.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled excitedly as he hopped into her arms "What did you bring me?" His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Well I know you gave away your crayons so I thought I'd bring you some new ones" Kagome put Shippo down and started looking through her bag.

"Can't you wait till I put the bag down?" Inuyasha protested as he got himself out of the well holding both Kagome's bag as well as her bike.

"Oh shush Inuyasha why do you have to be so stubborn?" Kagome found what she was looking for and removed it from the bag.

"I'm stubborn?" Inuyasha was getting angry.

"Inuyasha calm down" Miroku tried to defuse the situation.

"STAY OUTTA THIS MONK" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha" Kagome's voice made it clear he was close to crossing the line.

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha put down the two items he had been carrying and folded his arms into his sleeves as he began walking.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku called as he watched the half demon walk off.

"To the village. Where else?" Inuyasha didn't stop but merely gave a half turn for his response.

"He's so stubborn" Kagome picked up her bike and Shippo jumped in the basket on the front. "Miroku could you grab my bags" Kagome asked as she too started walking.

"Sure thing" Miroku grabbed the bag and made to catch up when he was forcibly yanked back "What the? How heavy is this thing?" Miroku wondered as he tried in vain to move the heavy bag. "Hey guys I could use a hand" Miroku called as he realised they had yet to realize he wasn't with them.

"So Sango is still at her home village" Kagome asked as she, Shippo and Miroku walked side by side.

Kagome had taken pity on Miroku and went back to help. They now both balanced the bike as the heavy bag sat in the basket and Shippo was hanging onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Yes she has gone back to rebuild a small portion. She hopes to make a few more trips this year and by late next year have a majority of the village rebuilt. I wish I could have gone but she needs her alone time" Miroku stared up at the bright blue sky as he talked.

"She'll be back before you know it" Kagome cheerfully smiled.

"I know it's just hard being so far apart from my future…." Miroku stopped himself there.

"Your future what?" Kagome and Shippo looked over at the young monk.

"Never mind let's just get to the village and regroup with Inuyasha" Miroku smiled back as he kept walking.

Daylight soon turned to dusk as the three finally made their way into the village. They had taken an unnecessary detour into a nearby village after reports of a demon ransacking the place. It turned out to be nothing but a small group of chimp demons playing pranks on the villagers. Miroku set them straight and they agreed to stop harassing the villagers. It was a very quick encounter but the villagers were grateful and threw a big feast which set the trio back a few hours.

"What took ya so long?" Inuyasha was lying atop a hut with his eyes closed and arms being used as a rough pillow.

"We got sidetracked by reports of demon troubles" Miroku responded in his usual mellow tone.

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T COME GET ME?!" Inuyasha sat up and spat out.

"Calm down Inuyasha it turned out to be nothing but some monkey demons" Miroku responded without even flinching.

"Now why don't we all go inside and eat?" Kagome suggested as she and Miroku wheeled her bike inside Kaede's hut.

"HMPH" Inuyasha breathed aloud.

"I have ramen" Kagome chimed in which caused Inuyasha's ears to flinch.

No matter how much he wanted to protest he knew his stomach would always win when Ramen was involved. Quickly yet subtly Inuyasha jumped down and made his way inside for his food.

Most of the night had been Kagome catching up on what Inuyasha and the others had been doing during her absence. Nothing of major importance. A few demons came by the village and Inuyasha disposed of them. Other than that the village had been as normal as it had ever been.

(The next day)

Sun rose and lit the valley where the village resided with a beautiful golden hue. Kaede was one of the first up and working at the crack of dawn for nothing ever got handed to the one who slept all day. It was turning out to be a beautiful day as the sky bore no signs of foul weather and no demonic power was felt. Today was a fine day.

"Lady Kaede do you need help with anything?" A villager approached

"No I think I…" Kaede's attention was diverted by the site of a man stumbling toward the village.

"Lady Kaede?" The villager turned to see what she was looking at and instantly saw the young looking man almost tripping over his own feet.

"Lady Kaede?" The villager knew his question was obvious.

"Quickly go and help him" Kaede instructed and in an instant several villagers made their way towards the man.

"Inu…Inu…" The man mumbled as he forced himself to move forward.

"Easy now" A villager approached the man "Do you need food? Water?"

"Inu…" The man spoke again before completely toppling forward and passing out.

"NO DON'T KILL ME" The man bolted up from his resting place.

"Easy child" Kaede spoke as she quickly recovered from his outburst.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" The man looked around the hut and at its occupants. An older lady tending to a fire and boiling some sort of herbal tea, A dark haired woman with some weird clothes he had never seen before, a young monk as well as two demons. A fox and dog from what he could gather.

"You don't remember?" Kaede was curious how the man could not remember how he got here.

"All I remember is following my master, Then being told to run and find three individuals" The man spoke again as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"So who exactly are you" The silver haired dog demon asked from his sitting position in the hut.

"I am Mizuro, Apprentice to the late monk master Shiro" Mizuro answered the question.

"Late master, does this mean he is dead?" Miroku chimed in as he heard this.

"Yes we were on our way to replenish some sutra spells when he confronted a very powerful demon. He told me to run soon after and I did" Mizuro tried to remember the details.

"You left your master? You coward" Inuyasha spat in disgust.

"Inuyasha" Kagome looked angry as he sounded his opinion.

"Trust me dog demon this was no ordinary demon" Mizuro warned.

"How long have you been wandering?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

"I have not stopped for two nights" Mizuro explained.

"Two whole nights? No wonder you are so exhausted" Kaede was surprised this man had run for two whole nights non-stop. The demon must have been very powerful.

"Here drink this. It will help replenish lost nutrients" Kaede offered a cup of tea which Mizuro accepted gratefully.

"The villagers that brought you here said before you passed out you were mumbling something. Do you remember what it was?" Kaede asked as he drank his tea.

"I couldn't remember everyone my master told me to locate but I remembered the first name he yelled to me" Mizuro looked up to see everyone leaning in, except the dog demon who was still sitting with a sword clutched close and his eyes closed.

"Tell us, young Mizuro, who you seek" Miroku asked as Mizuro took another sip. "We may be able to help you track him down"

"He told me to find a man, no a demon…I don't know if it's a man or a demon" Mizuro racked his brain.

"His name please" Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh of course his name is Inuyasha" Mizuro couldn't help but watch as everyone in the room turned to the dog demon sitting in the corner who was now looking at the young monk.

"Why were you looking for me?" Inuyasha stood up still clutching his sword.

"You…are" Mizuro stuttered.

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING FOR ME?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit" Kagome said as Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. "Why were you looking for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again but much less threateningly.

"I believe he is the key to helping me defeat the demon's that killed my master" Mizuro spoke now that he realized this Inuyasha was no real threat.

"Could you please explain" Miroku edged on.

"Oh of course where to begin? Well from the stories my master told me it was about one hundred and fifty years ago when a demon terrorized these lands. It was a demon of immense power. Many empires stood against it and even with their combined forces they stood no chance, it was pure bloodshed as countless villages were slaughtered trying to repeal the demons attack. However this demon did not discriminate as it destroyed countless demons as well. It was close to a hundred years ago when the villages from all the corners of the lands got together and begged a powerful demon to lend them its demonic strength to seal the creature away. The demon had at first resisted but one day unexpectedly agreed after the villagers agreed to his terms" Mizuro stopped to take a sip.

"What were his terms?" Kagome asked.

"He was given the western lands to rule as an all-powerful Yokai. He empowered a sutra with his demonic power and then with the combined force of the demon and the empires they subdued the demon and before it could retaliate a powerful young Priestess used the demonic sutra and sealed the demon away for two hundred years" Mizuro concluded his story.

"So this demon Yokai suddenly decided to help human fight this threat?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes no one thought to question why at the time they were just happy to have finally gotten help" Mizuro answered.

"But why has he returned if it had only been one hundred years? Did the demon break the seal?" Kaede now questioned.

"Another demon removed the seal and released it back into the world" Mizuro responded.

"They didn't take precautions after it had been sealed away?" Miroku questioned.

"Of course we did. We set up a seal around the resting place that would hide the demon from the view of weaker demons. However these seals only last a year and they have been replaced every year accordingly" Mizuro explained.

"So the seal was worn out and a demon wandered onto the sleeping demon and released it" Kaede concluded.

"No the seal was still active but a demon did see right through our seals which means he was very powerful" Mizuro shuddered as he remembered the demon talking.

"Well their can't be too many demons that strong around we just have to find the right one" Inuyasha took a step "and then Kill him"

"I can save you the time since I already know the demons name" Mizuro looked around.

"What's his name child?" Kaede asked again.

"He called himself Naraku" The tension in the room suddenly became heavy on the young monk as he realized these travelers must know him.

"That BASTARD" Inuyasha clutched his hands so tight you could hear the knuckles crack "I'LL KILL HIM" Inuyasha vowed.

"That won't help against this all powerful demon though…I need your help" Mizuro desperately tried turning the subject back to the real threat.

"What do you need?" Miroku asked knowing Inuyasha was off in his own world.

"I need help in locating two other people" Mizuro looked down.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's brother…and a young priestess" Mizuro felt the tension grow heavier.

"My brother?" Inuyasha sounded pissed off.

"It's what my master requested. Please will you help me?" Mizuro quickly transferred his body into a begging position.

"HMPH I wanna see just how powerful this demon Naraku let loose is" Inuyasha spoke as he ran out the door of the hut.

"That's not a good idea" The group turned their attention back to Mizuro "He's going to die if you don't stop him" he warned.

"INUYASHA" Kagome, Shippo and Miroku yelled as they left the hut.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you couldn't remember the names of the other two people your master mentioned?" Kaede got a little suspicious when Mizuro suddenly told them who else he was seeking not moments after saying he didn't know.

"Yes I did. But as I started telling the story and concentrating on more than just running away I started to remember. I remembered my master mentioning the two demons were brothers and that you needed a powerful priestess to use the demon enchanted seal" Mizuro defended himself.

"Hmmmm tell me child, what is this all powerful demons name?" Kaede questioned further.

"I don't know. In all the stories that my master has told me he has never once called the demon by an actual name" Mizuro thought back making sure his master had never mentioned a name.

"So it is a demon with no name?" Kaede closed her eyes and entered deep thought.

"Is that a problem?" Mizuro started to get concerned.

"God help them" Was the only response Kaede gave.

(Outside the village)

"INUYASHA SIT" Kagome yelled as the group ran to catch up.

"AHHHH" Inuyasha yelled as he fell face first into the dirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Inuyasha was furious.

"Inuyasha you can't just run off and fight any demon you want" Miroku started.

"Especially one who is said to be all powerful" Kagome finished as she bent down to help him up.

"It's not all powerful" Inuyasha started dusting himself off.

"How do you know that?" Kagome was curious if they missed something he didn't.

"This is Naraku we're talking about. He'd never align with an ally unless he knows he can control it or destroy it" Inuyasha rotated his shoulder to massage the muscles.

"That does sound like Naraku" Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

"I don't know. Mizuro said this demon did not discriminate and would slaughter humans and demons alike. What made Naraku believe he could control such a demon?" Miroku let the question linger.

"It's just a story. It's probably nothing more than another creation of Naraku and he's using the story to scare us" Inuyasha brushed Miroku's thoughts away.

"But" Kagome started.

"No buts okay? It's a story and that's all there is too it" Inuyasha stopped her "Besides if there really was an all-powerful demon why would my old man keep it a secret from us? Wouldn't he have left some sort of clue so we could finish it off?" Inuyasha now had a question that no one knew the answer.

Inuyasha was right. If it was his father, the Yokai that ruled the western lands, that sealed off an all-powerful demon then why would he keep it a secret from his kin? It would stand to reason that he would boast of his enormous victory. The group fell silent as they realised this unanswerable question was not one they could solve so quickly.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly twitched. Shippo spine shivered and Miroku clutched his staff a little closer. Kagome just stared straight ahead.

"Did you feel that?" Inuyasha asked without moving a muscle.

"What demonic power" Miroku responded in awe as he felt it.

"What could have so much power?" Shippo clung to Miroku's shoulder a little tighter.

"The sacred Jewel" Kagome finally spoke.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha turned to her.

"Straight ahead of us, in the forest. I can sense it" Kagome stared straight ahead.

"Let's go" Inuyasha threw Kagome onto his back and took off. Miroku and Shippo close behind.

"Wow what an aura" Miroku said aloud as they drew closer to the sacred jewel.

"It's just a little farther" Kagome told Inuyasha.

As the group approached the site of the sacred jewel the demonic power grew even greater. Even Inuyasha, strong as he was, was feeling the strain of such a strong power.

"Their" Kagome said as the group drew to a halt.

"Inuyasha" Naraku smiled as he stood in a small clearing in the forest. "I've been expecting you"

"Naraku" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and readied himself for a battle.

"Now, now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Naraku was obviously enjoying something.

"SHUT UP" Inuyasha threatened.

"Or what you'll slice me with that dull sword of yours?" Naraku let out a small laugh.

"NO I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha" Kagome gripped his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"You should listen to her" Naraku warned as he stared right at Kagome.

Kagome stared right back with anger in her eyes. She also couldn't help but wonder why Naraku was not taking the offensive. Was he stalling? Or maybe he really didn't want to fight them at this time.

"So where is this demon?" Inuyasha's voice brought Kagome back to reality.

"He's around" Naraku smiled at the group.

"Why would an all-powerful demon take orders from a corrupt half demon like you?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't know…Why would it?" Naraku's smile was cause for concern amongst the group.

"Tell me know before I kill you" Inuyasha couldn't think of anything Naraku had that he would willingly give up for help. So he resorted to threats.

"The sacred jewel" Kagome responded.

"Are you stupid? There's no way Naraku would give that up" Inuyasha spoke without letting his eyes waver.

Naraku's smile quickly widened at hearing this. Inuyasha didn't know.

"You're as stubborn as ever" Naraku taunted "I told you to listen to that girl and you ignore what she says" Naraku spoke slow as if to get his point across and mock Inuyasha at the same time.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't understand.

"The girl is right. It wants the sacred jewel" Naraku ascended as the ground shook.

"What's happening?" Miroku asked as he struggled to stay upright.

"An earthquake?" Shippo threw out as he hung onto Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped back just as the earth beneath his feet exploded outward.

"What was that?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha landed close to them.

"Those four have the final piece of the sacred jewel. Kill them and retrieve it and I will give you my piece" Naraku spoke.

Without warning the earth where Inuyasha was standing started to move again and rise up.

"An Earth demon" Miroku said.

"No just a regular demon hiding in the ground" Inuyasha got ready to use his Tetsusaiga when the rubble started falling to the ground creating a huge dust cloud.

"This'll be a piece of cake" Inuyasha flaunted.

"Don't be too sure Inuyasha I sense something big" Miroku cautioned.

The group fell silent as they waited. The dust began to dissipate and the group finally saw their opponent.

"Is that the demon?" Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga as he stared at the demon before him.

The demon stood at six feet tall. Demonic red eyes fixated on Inuyasha, seemingly burning a hole right through him. The downward spiraling horns in place of his ears were the only indication that this was an actual demon. Besides the head from the neck down this demon looked almost…human.

(Kaede's hut)

"MASTER INUYASHA IS FIGHTING WHAT?" Myoga had arrived to tell Inuyasha it was almost time to take his sword to get sharpened. Instead he arrived to an almost empty hut, Except for Kaede and some monk named Mizuro.

"Will someone please fill me in?" Mizuro begged as Myoga and Kaede entered deep thought.

"Son didn't your master tell you exactly what this demon is capable of?" Myoga became concerned as he realized the group was going in with no idea just how dangerous this enemy was.

"No he said I was too young so all he told me were stories" Mizuro lowered himself so he could speak to the flea demon face to face.

"This is bad" Myoga and Kaede agreed.

"Even Inuyasha's Backlash wave might not be strong enough to defeat this creature" Kaede spoke aloud hoping Myoga would correct her.

"Not even the Adamant Barrage can defeat this creature" Myoga corrected her. It wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"So even Inuyasha's strongest attack won't work? I will pray for their very souls" Kaede stood up and made to leave.

"The Adamant Barrage isn't Maters Inuyasha's strongest attack" Myoga seemed reluctant to mention this.

"You mean they can defeat this demon? What does he have to do?" Mizuro grabbed Myoga and started shaking him.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA" Myoga screamed as he was tossed back and forth.

Mizuro quickly stopped to allow the old flea to speak.

"Why have you not taught Inuyasha this attack?" Kaede spoke before Myoga.

"For two reasons, one it can only be accessed while he is in his full demon form" Myoga spoke.

"And the second?" Mizuro and Kaede spoke in unison.

"It's a potentially fatal attack" Myoga finally spoke.

"What?" Again in unison they spoke.

"Let me explain" Myoga said.

(Inuyasha v. ?)

"NARAKU" Inuyasha yelled but he kept his eyes trained on the demon in front of him. Something was wrong.

"Don't bother with me. He's your opponent right now" Naraku responded.

"Na-Ra-Ku" The demon spoke as it turned its head to look at the demon hovering above him.

"So you do speak" Naraku seemed impressed.

"Sacred Jewel" it spoke again.

"Right here" Naraku held up his almost full jewel.

"Give to me" Again it spoke as though it had no knowledge of the language. Its sentences were choppy and somewhat hard to understand.

"I told you not until…" Naraku's eyes grew wide as a spike emerged from the demons hand and pierced through his barrier and went right through him.

"IT BROKE THROUGH HIS BARRIER" Kagome screamed as she witnessed this.

"It must be able to shape shift if he could do that" Miroku just stared in awe.

Naraku as well as Inuyasha and the group were all staring in awe. This demon just punctured Naraku and got through the barrier with ease. Inuyasha and the group realized this demon was a lot stronger than they had thought.

"Give to me" The demon spoke again.

Naraku couldn't answer. He tried but his body refused to answer as it was still coming to terms with what just happened. Realizing he couldn't verbally respond Naraku just clenched the jewel in his hand and with his free hand attacked the demon.

As Naraku lifted his hand to attack but it was quickly dispatched as the same spike that punctured his chest now looped around and sliced off his hand.

Naraku watched as his hand fell off and black blood emerges from the gaping wound. In a split second decision Naraku made a choice. It was one that shocked everybody.

Naraku dropped the jewel and quickly used his power to remove himself from this battle.

The demon was quick to retrieve the jewel as the spike, which had impaled Naraku, quickly scooped it out of the air.

"He dropped the jewel" Miroku was astonished.

"He wasn't strong enough" Kagome added.

"Feh this'll be easy. It doesn't even have a barrier up" Inuyasha drew back the Tetsusaiga "WIND SCAR" Inuyasha let loose the wind scar.

The demon turned its head just in time to be engulfed by the massive blast of energy.

"DIRECT HIT" Kagome cheered.

"Heh I told ya" Inuyasha rested the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

The celebration was cut short though as the demon raised one arm and dispersed the Wind Scar. Moreover it looked unharmed by the attack.

"It just shrugged off the Wind Scar" Miroku was amazed.

"Heh I still got plenty left in me" Inuyasha readied his sword.

(Kaede's hut)

"So this attack will kill anyone around Inuyasha at the time of release?" Mizuro got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Yes…But as long as Master Inuyasha doesn't become a full demon then we have nothing to worry" Myoga tried to ease the tension in the room.

"I have to warn them" Mizuro ran for the door.

"Child please. You'll be killed" Kaede begged.

"I'd rather die helping them defeat the demon I was too weak to seal away than let them die" Mizuro turned to confront them.

"That was your masters task not yours" Myoga tried to calm him down.

"No, when my master died it became my duty and all I did was run. I will make up for it right now" Mizuro took off.

"Myoga" Kaede spoke softly.

"I know…I'm going" Myoga hopped out the door.

Kaede just sat down and lit some candles and quietly she prayed.


	4. Chapter 4

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled as he let loose another devastating attack.

The demon just watched as the attack fast approached and yet it still didn't move. Just as the wind scar hit the demon it raised its hand and again dispersed the attack.

This pattern had been going on for a few minutes as Inuyasha would use the wind scar and the demon would just disperse it with ease. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were all starting to worry as they saw what was happening. Inuyasha seemed undeterred though as he wouldn't relent.

"WIND SCAR" He yelled again.

(Mizuro & Myoga)

"Such a strong demonic presence" Mizuro commented as he ran towards the source of fighting.

"Let's pray we are not too late" Myoga was hanging into the collar of Mizuro's shirt.

"We're not" Mizuro was determined "Why did you come along?" Mizuro was curious why the small flea demon would willingly come along.

"I am coming to consult master Inuyasha on how to deal with this demon. I also want to verify that this demon is the same one from a hundred years ago" Myoga spoke.

"You knew of it?" Mizuro was even more curious.

"Every human and demon knew of it back then" Myoga responded.

"Do you know its name?" Mizuro, like everyone who knew about it a hundred years ago, wondered.

"No…I do not" Myoga responded truthfully.

"Did you ever meet this demon?" Mizuro didn't know he was treading on thin ice.

"That, my boy is a story for another time" Myoga got defensive.

Mizuro noticed this but decided now was not the time to be making another enemy, especially when the one they were about to meet was possibly the strongest demon to ever live.

(Inuyasha)

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha was getting visibly tired from the continuous attacks.

"Inuyasha it's not working" Kagome yelled as she saw how weak he was getting.

"This is bad" Miroku commented "That demon hasn't made one move against Inuyasha. It has just stood there and repelled every attack. What's its plan?" Miroku mused.

"MIROKU" Kagome, Shippo and Miroku turned fast to see who was approaching.

"Mizuro what are you doing?" Miroku asked as the tired monk approached them.

"You must stop your attack…it's too powerful" Mizuro fell down to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" Kagome wanted him to continue.

"Maybe I can inform you" Myoga jumped up and onto Miroku's shoulder and sat down.

Kagome, Shippo and Miroku knew this was serious when Myoga didn't attempt to suck Miroku's blood.

"So how strong is this demon exactly?" Miroku broke the silence.

"If this is in fact the same demon from a hundred years ago then you must cease all attacks as they will do nothing. Kagome please call Inuyasha back here" Myoga requested.

"INUYASHA MYOGA HAS SOME INFORMATION. COME HERE" Kagome called as Inuyasha let loose another wind scar.

"What kind of information?" Inuyasha didn't want to abandon the fight.

"It could help us defeat the demon" Kagome spoke softly hoping to hide it from their opponent.

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha let loose another before jumping back to rejoin the group.

"Master Inuyasha I'm so glad you're safe" Myoga's eyes weld up with tears.

"Yeah, yeah just tell me how to defeat this guy" Inuyasha wanted to get back to the fight.

"Please be patient master" Myoga begged.

"Just tell me before it recovers" Inuyasha was getting angry.

"You can't defeat it like this master. We have to retreat and find an alternative" Myoga knew his answer wasn't popular.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha wasn't having any of this retreating business.

"Inuyasha" Kagome tried to calm him down.

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING JUST CAUSE IT SEEMS STRONGER THEN WE THOUGHT. I'M STAYING" Inuyasha was yelling.

"Please Master" Myoga bowed and begged.

"Listen you flea. I already said I'm…" Inuyasha stopped and everyone leaned in to find out why.

"ow" Inuyasha said as a spike pierced through his chest and caused everyone to jump back a few feet.

"MASTER INUYASHA!" Myoga yelled as Inuyasha was hoisted into the air still impaled on the spike.

"INUYASHA" Miroku and Kagome yelled with concern.

"I can't watch" Shippo covered his eyes.

The demon spun Inuyasha around in the air so he was once again facing him. Slowly Inuyasha descended towards the demon. It was obvious Inuyasha was in a lot of pain yet he wasn't struggling to break free.

"HOLD ON INUYASHA" Kagome yelled as she quickly drew her bow and arrow and aimed right for the demon. Just as quickly she released her sacred arrow.

The arrow flew with great speed and accuracy. The spiritual pressure emanating from the arrow was immense. Miroku, Shippo, Mizuro and Myoga all felt the great power behind the arrow. Before the demon could react the arrow struck it right in the chest.

"You got it" Miroku was astonished.

The victory was again short lived as the arrow struck the demon right in the chest. The arrow however failed to pierce the demon and ended up shattering.

"My sacred arrow" Kagome was in disbelief.

"It shattered" Miroku couldn't believe it himself.

"Inuyasha's doomed" Shippo kept his eyes covered.

"Miroku?" Kagome knew her question got through.

"Not while Inuyasha is in between" Miroku responded knowing what she was asking.

"Sacred jewel" the demon spoke as it lowered Inuyasha down to speak face to face.

"Heh what was that?" Inuyasha was struggling as he was still impaled through the chest.

"Give to me" the demon spoke again.

"Hell no" Inuyasha gave a cocky smile.

"Give to me" the demon's voice was monotone and Inuyasha couldn't tell if it was threatening him or asking. He assumed it was threatening.

"I said no" Inuyasha cringed as he felt the spike expand; further opening up the hole it created in his body.

"In-uya-sha" the demon worked out "Give me the sacred jewel" Inuyasha was confused why its speech was getting better suddenly.

"So you picked up my name. Got any other tricks" Inuyasha could tell by the smell that he was losing a lot of blood. He also smelt something else which caused him to smile.

"NOW!" the demon bellowed and shocked everyone with its demand.

"Heh tell you what. I'll give it over if you tell me your name" Inuyasha was losing blood but he just had to buy a few more seconds.

My…Name?" the demon cocked its head to the side "I….Hath No Name" The demons response was quickly followed by a dozen spikes quickly forcing their way out of Inuyasha's body.

"INUYASHA" Kagome cried as she saw this.

"HAHAHAHA" Inuyasha's laughter cut through the air and shocked everyone.

The demon seemed unimpressed.

"You idiot" Inuyasha smiled as he lost more blood.

"What?" the demon was tired of this game.

"HIRAIKOTSU" A demon bone boomerang slammed into the demon with such force Inuyasha felt it flinch.

"SANGO" Miroku called as he looked up to see Sango on Kirara.

"Miroku, Kagome" Sango called back as she caught her returning boomerang.

"You" the demon stopped to stare at Sango.

"SANGO STAY AWAY. IT'S NOT AS DUMB AS IT WOULD LIKE YOU TO BELIEVE" Inuyasha called.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, HIRAIKOTSU" Sango let fly her weapon again.

This time the demon watched it approach. Acting quickly the demon threw Inuyasha to the ground and used both its hands to create a demon bone shield. The boomerang slammed into the shield and was immediately deflected.

"WHAT!" Sango couldn't believe it.

Sango quickly retrieved her weapon and brought herself down to Kagome and the others.

"What's happening? What is that thing?" Sango knew this wasn't an ordinary demon.

"It's a demon Naraku released to kill us. It ended up turning on Naraku and attacking him. It has his jewel shard and is trying to take Kagome's shard" Miroku was filling her in on the most important parts.

"And who is he?" Sango motioned towards Mizuro, who had been silent since getting to the battle field.

"We'll do introductions later. Right now we need to get Inuyasha and Kagome out of here. We must protect the jewel" Myoga jumped off Miroku's shoulder and onto Sango's.

"Right, Kirara" Sango ordered and Kirara responded by lowering her body to allow Kagome and the rest on.

"INUYASHA COME ON WE'RE LEAVING" Sango called after everyone climbed aboard Kirara.

"Fat chance" Inuyasha had propped himself up using the Tetsusaiga but was having trouble making it up to his feet.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was getting scared now.

"Heh I'll finish this now" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga back. "ADAMENT" Inuyasha and everyone went wide eyed.

"THE TETSUSAIGA!" Kagome yelled.

The Tetsusaiga had transformed back into its sheath ready self.

"What the?" Inuyasha was confused as the Tetsusaiga refused to transform back into its full form.

"Oh no" Myoga began to get scared.

"Myoga what's happening? Why won't the Tetsusaiga transform?" Miroku asked when he heard the flea.

"Master Inuyasha is getting too weak to fight and the Tetsusaiga recognises this. It transformed to keep the full demon Inuyasha from wielding it" Myoga explained.

"But master Myoga doesn't that mean?" Mizuro asked.

"I'm afraid so. Kirara get us as far away as you can" Myoga ordered and got a roar of disapproval from the demon cat.

"We are not leaving Inuyasha" Kagome protested.

"My dear you must listen to me. If Master Inuyasha turns into his full demon form he will not hold back like he did previously. And with the amount of blood he lost he will be using his most destructive attack. We will not survive if we stay here" Myoga pleaded them to listen.

"What attack?" Miroku asked curious.

"AHHHH" Inuyasha took another shot to the face as he tried to dodge.

"Weak…all weak" the demon spoke.

"QUITE WITH THE STUPID ACT" Inuyasha lunged at the demon and was quickly and violently struck to the ground by its massive hands.

"Give me the shard" the demon spoke as it transformed its hands back into two long spikes ready to impale Inuyasha again.

"GO TO HELL" Inuyasha lunged at the demon.

The demon quickly threw both its hands at Inuyasha, who surprised everyone, as he dodged the two spikes and kept going as fast as he could at the demon. However Inuyasha forgot what Miroku said about the demon being a shape shifter. Before Inuyasha could react the demon grew razor sharp spikes out of his entire body. Inuyasha couldn't dodge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha cried in pain as his whole body was impaled.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed as she saw him tense up in pain and then fall limp.

"Dead" the demon laughed as it stared at Inuyasha's motionless body.

"The Blood what?" Miroku didn't believe it.

"You know about Inuyasha's Blades of Blood right?" Miroku nodded "That is a passive form of his most terrifying attack. The Blood…" Myoga and Miroku were cut off by Kagome's scream.

Myoga and Miroku looked forward and joined everyone in shock at what they saw. Inuyasha impaled through his whole body and now signs of life. He was seemingly dead.

"SANGO WE HAVE TO LEAVE. WE CAN COME BACK FOR MASTER INUYASHA BUT WE MUST LEAVE NOW!" Myoga was no longer begging but ordering the demon slayer who was finding it hard to concentrate on anything right now.

"Sango" Miroku grabbed her by the shoulder and hoisted her onto Kirara.

"GO KIRARA GO NOW!" Myoga ordered.

Within a few seconds Kirara was air born and Miroku had to hold Kagome back from jumping to Inuyasha.

"Hmmmm…Retreat" the demon spoke again as it watched them ascend.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off me" the demon was caught off guard as Inuyasha flared back to life and grabbed it by the throat.

"What?" the demon didn't understand but quickly countered by growing a massive spike out its throat to remove Inuyasha's hand. Little did the demon know Inuyasha was trying to lose blood now.

"Why are you still alive?" the demon couldn't understand how he was still alive.

(Kirara)

"He's going to do what?" Kagome asked as she didn't believe Inuyasha was capable of that.

"He's going to obliterate the demon and anyone in the near vicinity" Myoga repeated.

"Kirara" Miroku realized how desperate the situation was.

(Inuyasha)

The demon kept slicing away at Inuyasha causing more blood to escape his body and all Inuyasha did was laugh.

"What's so funny?" the demon was getting annoyed.

"I'm going to kill you" the demon felt the weight of those words but didn't see how that was possible.

"And just how are you going to kill me" the demon tried calling his bluff.

"With this" Inuyasha's hair began to rise as he started releasing huge amounts of demonic power.

The demon got concerned as it took a step back and began hastily putting up a shield.

(Kirara)

"It requires how much blood?" Sango was now concerned.

"Almost every drop he has. Since he's a full demon his blood will replenish a lot faster than in his half demon state or human for that matter. This is the safest was for him to use the attack but again it requires a significant amount of blood to unleash. In order to ensure his safety we will have to retrieve him as soon as he passes out and his attack subsides" Myoga told the group.

"I'm so sorry" Mizuro felt at fault for what was about to happen.

Before anyone could respond though they were hit by a massive ejection of demonic power.

"It's begun" Myoga and the rest started staring at the spot they left Inuyasha. Almost a mile away.

(Inuyasha)

"WHAT IS THIS?" The demon was quickly putting a shield together.

"HEH" Inuyasha smiled.

(Kirara)

"BRACE YOURSELVES HERE COMES THE…" Myoga ordered.

(INUYASHA)

"BLOOD…TWISTER" Inuyasha called.

Immediately the ground began to shake as all the blood that had escaped Inuyasha's body and the blood inside his body sprang to life and started to circle Inuyasha and the demon.

Before the demon could put any more of a shield up the blood started attacking. It started small but quickly grew, as Inuyasha added more blood from his very body, to the storm. The blood struck with the force of a tornado and each drop of blood became like a small dagger slowly tearing away at the shield. Inuyasha kept growing weaker as he kept fueling the twister with his blood. He was losing blood faster than his body could regenerate it.

It took less than a minute for the blood blades to destroy the shield and start their attack upon the demon hiding behind.

The demon felt each blade as it struck him and sliced a piece of him open. It tried to move but it quickly realised what made this move so deadly. The current of blood used to create such an attack pulls in the opponent that it's being used against. This attack was so strong not even this demon was able to break outside the twisters walls. The end result was he was stuck in the center and he was slowly getting torn apart.

(Kirara)

"OH MY G..." Kagome couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The group had not even heard Inuyasha call out but in a split second a blood red twister grew into the sky. The massive storm was huge as it covered a quarter mile in total.

"That is master Inuyasha's ultimate attack" Myoga was wondering how long he could keep it up.

"That's massive. We would have been killed" Sango was again in disbelief.

(Inuyasha)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The demon cried as it was still getting torn apart by the blades. It knew if this kept up for much longer he might actually be defeated. WAIT HE HAD THE JEWEL.

The demon started drawing power from the jewel when it heard the cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha cried as he finally went limp and fell to the ground. His blood twister soon followed suite and dispersed. Inuyasha had hit his limit.

The demon began to smile as he started to draw power from the jewel and heal his wounds. It stood over Inuyasha and was about to impale him for the final time when it noticed something happening.

"What…are…you?" the demon questioned the unconscious Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why isn't he waking up?" Shippo was getting worried as Inuyasha had been out cold for over a day.

"He lost a great deal of blood Shippo. It will take days, if not weeks, for him to fully regain his strength" Myoga responded.

"I still don't understand why the demon didn't kill Inuyasha" Miroku made the innocent remark and took a slap to the face for it.

"How can you say that? You should be grateful he's still alive. Not questioning it" Sango was reacting to fear of Inuyasha's near death experience.

"I am just saying its strange isn't it?" Miroku massaged his cheek.

The group had immediately moved in when they saw the twister disperse. To their horror they saw the demon still alive and standing over Inuyasha's motionless body with a sharp spike protruding from its forearm. But for some reason it wasn't striking the fatal blow. Instead it looked up at the approaching group and quickly turned and fled. It left everyone in confusion. It had the perfect opportunity to kill Inuyasha and it just left. When they reclaimed his body every one noticed the obvious changes. The question remained though. "Why had the demon left when it was the clear victor?"

As Sango and Miroku argued over whether now was the time to discuss the situation, Kagome and Shippo sat overlooking Inuyasha's body. It would be Mizuro who would finally unite the group in conversation.

"Why is his hair jet black now?" Was the one question no one could seem to work into the conversations.

"That's simple" Myoga propped himself up from his laying position. "Master Inuyasha released so much of his demonic blood during the initial attack that during the actual attack he had to fuel the fire with his own blood by dispersing it through his body and into the twister. But he was not regenerating enough to sustain his demonic side. In other words, he has far too little demonic blood in him so his mortal blood took over and he is now mortal. That is, until his demonic blood returns and turns him into a half demon" Myoga let a sigh of air out as he finished.

"How long will that take?" Shippo asked forgetting he was already told moments earlier.

"Days, Week…I do not know. It depends on master Inuyasha's ability to regenerate his demonic blood" Myoga made sure the group heard him.

"Will he be out cold until he can change back into a half demon?" Kagome was concerned Inuyasha would be vulnerable to any threats.

"I don't know. I don't think so" Myoga responded truthfully.

The group fell silent as they entered deep thought. They knew, even in his human form, Inuyasha would continue to fight. And if they couldn't stop him then the odds of his survival the next few days or weeks would be close to zero. They needed a way to keep him from running off to fight Naraku or any other demons for that matter. Kagome thought she had an idea when Mizuro interjected.

"Master Myoga you said you met this demon before. Under what circumstances did you meet this demon of ultimate power?" Mizuro interjected as the group remained silent and just turned their heads.

"Oh…oh yes that…ha-ha must have slipped my mind" Myoga couldn't figure out how to change the subject as he scratched the back of his head.

"Master Myoga if you know something that can help us defeat this demon then you must share it" Miroku informed the flea.

Myoga knew he wasn't getting out of this but he also knew the group wouldn't handle the news very well. But if Inuyasha stayed out then maybe he could still keep this quiet, or as quiet as he could hope for. The last thing he needed was master Inuyasha hearing this story before he was ready. Even though he knew this was a bad idea he decided it was safer than telling his master.

"First I will need your word that you will not breathe a word to master Inuyasha" Myoga sounded serious.

"Why do you need our word?" Kagome questioned his motives.

"This is not something master Inuyasha is ready to hear" Myoga hopped up onto Inuyasha's chest.

"You have my word" Mizuro and Miroku responded quickly just wanting to hear the story.

"As well as mine" Sango raised her hand.

"Me too" Shippo hopped up and down.

"I guess I give my word too" Kagome was a little more hesitant then the rest but she saw everyone else give their words and she didn't want to be the only one to not give hers.

"Very well" Myoga closed his eyes as he sat down on his master. He was familiarizing himself with his masters' heart beat and breathing rhythms so he could stop the story at a moment's notice if he felt his master waking up. Satisfied that his master was still asleep, Myoga continued.

"You have all heard the story of the demon that terrorized the western lands over a hundred and fifty years ago. Also Inuyasha's father, who at first refused to help the empires fight against such a demon, that is because at the time I had advised Inuyasha's father to make a deal" Myoga was cut off by Miroku.

"What kind of deal?" Miroku cut off the old flea.

"I'm getting to that point" Myoga opened one eye and glared at the monk "Inuyasha's father at first wanted to fight the demon one on one. We were both confident in his ability to slay the demon once and for all but knew it would come at a price. At the time I feared the empires of the western lands would rise up against my master and kill him once we disposed of this demon. So I made a small suggestion that would ensure the survival of my master" Myoga knew this was the hard part to understand "So when we finally tracked down the demon we offered him the chance to spare his life. We offered to stay out of its way on a solitary condition set by my master" Myoga stopped.

"Did your master ask for protection or offer to protect the demon?" Sango asked.

"Did he ask it to help him become the ruler of the lands?" Kagome guessed.

"Did it want the sacred jewel?" Miroku chimed in.

"None of those things" Myoga took a breath.

"Then what did your master want?" Mizuro was the only one not to guess and needed answers.

"My master was a man among demons. His only condition for a peaceful truce between the two was that it never endangers the lives of his kin" Myoga felt the room grow silent and sad.

"He could have asked for anything. Help in retrieving the jewel, his own lands to rule over, anything" Sango couldn't find the emotion she felt at that moment.

"But he just wanted to protect his kin, He just wanted to protect Inuyasha" Kagome knew exactly what emotion she wanted to feel and she started crying. She didn't know why but she felt sadness building inside her and she just had to let it out.

"But what happened after that?" Miroku tried to keep the story going.

"After the truce was made and the demon agreed to stay away from my masters' kin, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru may not have been born at that time but he was ensuring the protection of his future children. Even though the demon did agree the truce did little to quell its formidable rage that fueled it. The demon continued to decimate any and all empires that stood against him. This demon was relentless and would not stop killing. However over the fifty years of peace, between my master and the demon, the only information we could find on such a demon was that it had no name. Every empire and demon that crossed its path and managed to survive told us it never once spoke a name. My master and I were completely dumbfounded at the prospect of a demon without a name" Myoga abruptly stopped when he felt his master inhale deeply before settling back down.

"Please continue Myoga. Did you find anything useful?" Miroku wanted him to continue.

"Well by the time we found any useful information it was too late" Myoga settled down again.

"What did you find?" Sango became curious.

"Well we found some useful information but it had been too late. My master had made the deal with the western lands and engaged the demon in a battle so fierce its very telling is frowned upon by many lands" Myoga shivered at remembering.

"Why had he attacked the demon? Was Inuyasha's father to blame for this?" Mizuro pondered.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Myoga jumped on Mizuro's nose and stared him down. "The demon had attacked a village that housed a particular family" Myoga hopped back to Inuyasha and retook his seat.

"What family would that be?" Miroku was about to die from suspense.

"It was the village of a great and wealthy ruler who had promised his first born daughter to Inuyasha's father. This, in essence, meant this family was like kin to him and when the demon attacked, even unintentionally, it violated the truce and it infuriated my master. The battle raged for days as both demons fought at the peak of their ability. At last my master was able to pierce the incredible armor of the demon and with a quick thrust of his hand he punctured the demons heart. It was then that the priestess appeared with the demonically infused seal. She struck him in his exposed heart and sealed the demon into an eternal darkness, or as eternal as the demonic power could produce. However after the battle I saw how weak my master had become. Fearing for his safety I declared we should leave and return when we were stronger. However the villages surprised even me when they held up their end of the bargain. My master was set free of his own accord and after that day he ruled the western lands" Myoga finished his story.

"That's an amazing story" Kagome wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I found it particularly interesting that Myoga was as scared back then as he is now" Miroku joked.

"I WAS CONCERNED FOR MY MASTER" Myoga replied angrily.

"Inuyasha's father was that strong huh?" Shippo was lying on his back absorbing the information.

"Wait master Myoga you left out a very important part" Mizuro caused everyone to look at him.

"I did?" Myoga looked clueless.

"OH Yea, what was that information you found out about the demon?" Kagome remembered.

"Oh yes. How could I forget?" Myoga already knew their plan of action.

"Please tell us master" Mizuro bowed before the flea.

"Very well" Myoga loved being praised "We found out, through extremely old scrolls, that the demon that has no name becomes vulnerable when a phrase is spoken" Myoga began scratching his head.

"What phrase?" Sango asked for the group.

"Well you see we managed to figure out the entire phrase except for the most important part" Myoga laughed.

"What's the phrase?" Kagome leaned in.

"Wake up, _" Myoga looked around as everyone stared back at him "It's not the greatest but it's what the scrolls said. However I and my master failed to obtain the most important part. The demons real name" Myoga knew realization sunk in.

"So the demon will become vulnerable if its name is known?" Kagome thought aloud.

"So that's why it never speaks its name" Miroku finished.

"Myoga can you take us there?" Sango replied aggressively "To where you found the scrolls?"

"I will not leave my master's side. Once he is fit and ready we will go" Myoga protested.

"But now might be our only chance" Miroku argued back.

"Out of the question. Master Inuyasha is most vulnerable now and I will not leave him to die" Myoga dug in deep.

"What do we do? We need to go now but he won't move" Sango whispered to Kagome and Miroku.

"We can't wait for Inuyasha to get better. It could take days or even weeks" Miroku replied trying to think.

"I might have an idea" Kagome spoke up and everyone turned to listen to her idea.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been three days and still no word from Kagome" Sango began out of nowhere.

"We must trust in her to take care of Inuyasha" Miroku tried to ease the tension.

"I do trust her…I'm just concerned" Sango replied.

"We all are Sango but…"Miroku was abruptly cut off.

"THAT'S IT!" Myoga jumped up and down on Miroku's shoulder "That's where the scrolls are" Myoga calmed himself down.

After days of searching the countless sites Myoga led them too, the group was beginning to think the old flea demon forgot the actual location. However seeing the ecstatic reaction he was having right now they all felt that this must be the place.

Sango, Shipp, Miroku and Myoga had all set off right after Kagome returned to her own time with Inuyasha. That was deemed the best course of action in Inuyasha's vulnerable state. Mizuro had volunteered to stay behind and help the villagers prepare for any more attacks. Kaede had also mentioned she had some important documents that had been handed down for generations. She wouldn't go into detail but assured that they would be invaluable.

Deciding now was not the time to zone out the group started for the area Myoga pointed out. It was less than exquisite as it was just a big pile of ruins. The entrance clearly collapsed and overgrown with vegetation. It became apparent that these ruins had not been entered in a very long time.

"Master Myoga, are you certain this is the right place?" Miroku was obviously skeptical.

"Of course I'm sure. This is indeed the place" Myoga responded from Miroku's shoulder.

"You said that last time" Sango responded.

"And the time before that" Shippo added.

"Can't an old flea forget sometimes?" Myoga turned his head away with tears in his eyes.

"Not when you proclaim it's the place and you're sure" Miroku laughed.

"Well I'm sure of it this time" Myoga jumped up and pointed at Miroku.

"Ok, ok. So how do we get inside?" Miroku threw his hands up in a childlike manner.

"Simple…You three will have to dig through the entrance" Myoga sat down again.

"You can't be serious" Sango got a dumbfounded look on her face.

(Kaede's Village)

"Lady Kaede are these them?" Mizuro hoisted a heavy box out from behind a bunch of junk inside her hut.

"My word child that's it" Kaede made her way over to Mizuro who was breathing heavy.

"What's in this thing?" Mizuro was curious why he and Kaede had been the only two looking for this box. Surely the village could have found it much faster than the two of them.

"These are very important" was her only response.

"Surely the villagers can help you organize the contents" Mizuro offered as he peered over her shoulder as she opened the box.

The box was cluttered full of old bones and scrolls. The scrolls had writing on them but Mizuro could not understand the words, it was some sort of ancient text. He observed as Kaede started matching Bones and scrolls together but for the life of him he could not figure out why.

"Lady Kaede?" Mizuro waited for a response to his earlier question.

"No…these items must never be discovered here. Many villagers consider them unholy objects and would not hesitate to execute us" Kaede never stopped matching scrolls and bones.

"So why am I seeing them?" Mizuro tried to calm the nervousness from his voice.

"Because you are a monk and your spiritual powers should be enough to quell the demonic powers of these bones" Kaede responded.

"Why would I need to be able to do that?" Mizuro was lost.

"Because I need you to bring these to someone" Kaede finished matching the bones and scrolls she needed and put the rest back. Returning the box to its place under the rubble, Kaede then wrapped the remaining bones and scrolls into a small package and handed it to Mizuro.

"Why me? Can you not do this?" Mizuro pushed the package back to Kaede.

"I cannot" She refused it.

"Why?" He was scared beyond belief.

"Because I cannot leave this village without an escort. They would soon figure out where I was going and what I had. I could not guarantee my safety. But you, as an outsider, could leave alone and no one would follow you. You would be free to go about your business" Kaede pushed the package back into his hands.

Mizuro realized that she was right. If these could somehow help them fight against this demon then he had to do his duty. If not for himself he would set aside his fears for his master. His master who had trained him to be strong and courageous in the face of his fears. He had to do it.

"Where am I to take these too?" Mizuro took a deep breath and asked.

"You must seek out the demon weapons master Totosai. He is located to the east of here. You must make hast in finding him and when you do give him this note" Kaede handed Mizuro a small note "He will know what to do. Just follow his orders and return when he is finished" Kaede made sure Mizuro understood and then set him off on his way.

Mizuro quickly made his way towards the East. He was struggling to hide his nervousness as he tried to leave the village without drawing too much attention. Villagers watched as he passed by but they went about their business.

Once he finally exited the village Mizuro's thoughts turned to prayers. He prayed that his spiritual power was truly enough to hide the demonic power of the items he carried. The only thought that kept him going was remembering the stories his master told him. He pushed on.

(Kagome's home)

"What the hell?" Inuyasha sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as a wave of pain rocked his body.

"AHHHH" he hunched over hoping the pain would subside.

Inuyasha calmly surveyed his surroundings while he was hunched over. It didn't take long for him to realise that he was in Kagome's room…Wait why was he in Kagome's room? Why was he in her bed? WHERE WAS HIS CLOTHES? Inuyasha quickly covered himself in her blanket and again regretted it as pain again shot through his body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He couldn't shut himself up this time.

"Oh so you're up" Inuyasha turned quickly and hit the floor in pain.

"Oh my let me help you up" Inuyasha waved off the woman as he forced himself into an upright position.

"How did I get here?" He realized it was a dumb question but the last thing he remembered was him battling the demon.

"Kagome returned three days ago. We had to hoist you out of the well. I removed your clothes to repair them after we had you settled into Kagome's bed. Would you like me to retrieve them?" Kagome's mom smiled warm heartedly.

"I've been here three days?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

"Yes" Kagome's mom got up "I'll go get you some clothes" She exited the room.

"I've been out for three days? What happened? Why did she bring me here of all places? I'm going to need some answers" Inuyasha went to stand and then remembered why he was on the ground and decided it best to wait.

Kagome's mom returned quickly with some clothes. They were a tight fit on Inuyasha but they would work at the moment. It was a simple black shirt with some jeans and some weird cloth on his feet.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked after he had the clothes on "And where are my regular clothes?"

"I'm sorry but they are quite hard to clean since it's covered in blood. I can't tell where the robe starts and the blood ends. I should have it clean in a few days" Kagome's mom responded.

"Ok but where's Kagome?" he asked again as he finally made it to his feet.

"Oh she's at school"

"Then that's where I'm going" Inuyasha made to move but was forced into a slow walking motion as his body fought him.

"Maybe you should eat first and then I could take you to see her" Kagome's mom jumped up and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

"I guess I could eat first" Inuyasha acknowledged the hunger in his gut and decided to make his way downstairs.

(Myoga)

"How are we doing?" Myoga called.

"This would go a lot faster with you not yelling at us every few minutes" Miroku responded coldly.

"I am merely checking up on you" Myoga called from the back of Kirara.

"Sitting back while we do all the work" Sango spoke softly so only Shippo and Miroku heard.

"Talk about lazy" Shippo responded.

"Let's just get this over with" Miroku didn't feel like talking.

The group had been digging for a few hours now and they were barely making a dent in the entrance. They were close to giving up when Shippo pushed a boulder into the entrance and a sudden rock slide caused a huge gap to form in the entrance.

"Master Myoga" Miroku called.

"Yes what is it mink?" Myoga had apparently not heard a sound.

"We're through" Miroku smiled as Myoga hopped up.

"Really?" Myoga was ecstatic upon seeing the hole in the rocks. "Splendid let us all enter" Myoga hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Alright let's get in and out as fast as possible" Miroku ordered as he led the group into the ruins.

Sango and Shippo followed close behind. They were about to follow when they walked right into an unmoving Miroku.

"Miroku? What's wrong?" Sango sounded desperate.

"This might not be as simple as I hoped" Miroku stared straight ahead.

Sango and Shippo soon joined him in disbelief as, through the small hole in the room generating light, they all saw the walls and floors riddled with scrolls and books. It was obvious this room was very important at one time and now they were going to dig through this mess to find any information on the demon.

"Well let's get started" Myoga hopped of Miroku's shoulder and began looking through the scrolls.

Reluctantly Miroku, Sango and Shippo joined him.


	7. Important Update

**(Author Note)**

**Mt deepest apologies to all my followers of this story. I am so sorry for not updating as frequently as I would like. Let me explain…**

**I have recently been contacted by the publisher I sent my novel off too. I am currently working on proofreading my story as well as cleaning it up and editing necessary areas. I am also using a few good friends to read it over before I submit my final draft for review. I am waiting on their feedback before I can continue.**

**I will make it my TOP PRIORITY to get this story updated by late this week or early next week. **

**Thank you for all your patience and I promise it will be worth the wait.**

**Thank you all,**

**Sincerely,**

**3****rd****-Generation**


	8. Chapter 8

(Kagome's Home)

"Now don't you feel better" Kagome's mom smiled as Inuyasha slowly drank down the hot soup she made for him.

"Mhmm" was all Inuyasha could get out as he scarfed down the soup faster than the bowl could be refilled. Turns out three days with no food or water were enough to make you eat almost anything.

"So when can I see Kagome?" Inuyasha put the bowl down and motioned for her to fill it again.

"Just as soon as you are full" Kagome's mom never stopped smiling.

"I'm done" Inuyasha put the empty bowl on the table.

"Are you sure?" Kagome's mom didn't seem convinced.

"I said I'm done" Inuyasha stood up and instantly fell over. "Owwwwww, why do I keep doing that?" Inuyasha still hadn't recovered and every quick jerk of his body sent a crippling amount of pain shooting through his body.

"Maybe we should get you something to help you walk" Kagome's mom was now concerned.

"No….thank you" Inuyasha really didn't want a walking aid and knowing Kagome's mom she wouldn't stop pressing the matter unless he proved her wrong.

"Are you sure?" Kagome's mom was double checking.

"Yes…now please help me up and we will walk to the school…Very slowly" Inuyasha made his way to his feet taking his sweet time.

"Oh she will be so happy to see you" Kagome's mom grabbed his arm and started leading the way.

(Feudal Era)

"How many of these are their?" Shippo popped out of a pile of scrolls.

"Places such as this….could hold thousands" Miroku responded to the dismay of Sango and Shippo.

"Tens of thousands my good monk" Myoga corrected him and Sango and Shippo felt faint.

"Well the faster we find it the quicker we can destroy this demon" Miroku tried in vain to rally Sango and Shippo to work faster.

The truth was that with each dead end and useless scroll they found, the moral of the group fell ever so slightly. It started out high as they assumed they would find what they needed and get out in no time. But with each site a bust by the time they reached the one they were at now they had low hopes of finding anything useful.

"What if this scroll contains no new information? What if it was just some joke to lead people to believe there was hope?" Sango asked aloud to no one directly.

"It'll be worth it Sango" Miroku assured her.

"I know…It just gets hard when you spend days trying to find something and everywhere you look you find nothing" Sango wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Just stay focused I'm sure we'll catch a break sooner or later" Miroku didn't stop working but didn't let the weight of his words go to waste.

Sango smiled to herself as Miroku tried to reassure her even though his words could have been better. It was the thought that counted to her. Sango found she couldn't stop smiling now.

"I FOUND IT" Shippo screamed in triumph as he held a scroll high above his head.

"Way to go Shippo" Myoga hopped over and took the scroll from his hands.

"Hey" Shippo watched the scroll hop a few feet away as Myoga started reading.

"What is it?" Miroku approached with Sango close behind.

"Defeating this demon might not be so simple" Myoga dropped the scroll and it floated over to the three companions. Sango, Miroku and Shippo both looked over the scroll and one by one their faces fell.

"What's this mean?" Shippo asked.

"It means

(Inuyasha)

"How much farther?" Inuyasha was in excruciating pain. His body was not ready to walk such a long distance and with each step it made sure to remind him of his mortality at the time.

"It's right around the corner" Kagome's mother had Inuyasha slumped over her shoulder as she tried to help carry his weight.

"Then don't worry about it" Inuyasha pushed himself off her and slowly started holding up his own weight again. He didn't realise how much she was helping him until now.

"Don't be silly" Kagome's mom went to help him again.

"I said I'm fine" Inuyasha pushed her away gently and got a look of concern "I just don't like the idea of making you carry me the whole way" Inuyasha pushed forward.

Kagome's mom smiled as she finally realised why he was being so defensive and independent. She didn't know how it would work but she decided she didn't have a problem with Inuyasha being a son-in-law. Smiling she kept walking with Inuyasha always close enough to catch him if needed but not so close as to make him feel uncomfortable.

"We're almost there" Kagome's mom spoke up as they rounded the corner and they could see the entrance to the school yard.

"Do you know where she is?" Inuyasha asked as he forced himself forward.

"Probably in class. Should we wait for her to get out?" Kagome's mom offered knowing the answer.

"No…We'll just go find her" Inuyasha, through grunts of pain, pushed himself through the gate and towards the front doors.

"Why don't we go to the office and figure out where she is that way you're not pushing yourself around the school. I bet it'll be easier than walking for another half hour" Kagome's mom smiled as she noticed Inuyasha suddenly tense up at the thought.

"Maybe we can do that…you know save the school from wondering who the guy with long black hair is" Inuyasha knew even as the words came out that he wasn't fooling anyone. Kagome's mom knew he needed a break and he thankfully accepted….but he still had to act tough about it.

"Ok, easy does it" Kagome's mom held the door to the office open for Inuyasha who slowly made his way inside and dropped right into one of the chairs meant for waiting students and parents.

"OOOWWWW" Inuyasha let out as the sudden impact of the chair sent pain through the core of his body.

"Sir please be quiet. There are classes in session" one of the office staff told him after his little outburst.

"We're sorry. Hello, I'm Kagome's mom and I was wondering what class she's in and if it would be possible to see her" Kagome's mom smiled brightly at the girl behind the counter.

"Well I can tell you she's in history right now but I'm afraid you can't disturb them" the woman glanced at Inuyasha who had barely moved since he sat down.

"Oh well you see this fine gentleman right here was in a bad accident and he was allowed out for a few hours today and he wanted to see Kagome" Kagome's mom knew the question to come and knew how she was going to answer it.

"Who is he? And what business does he have with your daughter?" the woman again glanced at Inuyasha who was still just enjoying the feel of the chair now.

"He's my daughter's boyfriend" Inuyasha almost fell out of the chair but caught himself before he made a huge scene. "And he will have to return to the hospital before school is over. And the hospital isn't a very nice place for a couple to spend all their time" Kagome's mom smiled her always inviting smile as the woman behind the counter thought about it.

"Well I guess not and I guess it's sort of romantic that he'd travel all the way here just to see her. Head down the hall and take a left at the end of the hallway. It'll be the 6th door on the right. I'll message ahead so they can expect you. I hope you feel better soon young man…by the way what's your name" Inuyasha didn't know how to respond, should he use his real name or make one up? But thankfully Kagome's mom was very well prepared.

"Inuyasha" Kagome's mom blurted out while maintaining her ever loving smile.

"That's a strange name" The woman looked right at Inuyasha almost waiting for him to confirm.

"Lady…I've got a strange family" and with that Inuyasha pushed himself out the door.

"Why did you say those things to her? Inuyasha was referring to the boyfriend thing.

Kagome's mom just smiled as she kept walking.

(Kagome)

"So what are you doing later?" Eri leaned over her chair.

"I have to get home right after school" Kagome told her and all three faces around her fell.

"Again? Kagome you haven't spent one second out with us outside of school since you got back a few days ago" Yuka replied.

"What's so important that you have to go straight home each day" Ayumi

"It's ummmm just something that requires my attention" Kagome knew she couldn't let them know Inuyasha was there cause they would insist on coming over and then the whole school would know and her life would become a nightmare and on top of that he was very badly injured. What would they say about his injuries? They'd probably think she's crazy for dating a lunatic or that he's in a gang and he got hurt that way. It was best to keep this quiet for now.

"Hey Kagome" Hojo greeted as he sat down in the empty seat beside her "I was wondering if you were free tonight? Maybe you would like to catch a movie or get some dinner or something?" Hojo offered with a pleasant smile. All the while Kagome's friends blushed as they waited for her response.

Kagome clutched her face in her hands. This wasn't happening now…not now of all times. She didn't want to deal with this now. Inuyasha is at home critically wounded, her friends are searching for an ancient scroll, everyone is in danger and here she is pretending to have a normal life. She was dealing with boys with her friends and everyone else was fighting for their very lives. She couldn't concentrate.

Kagome was freaking out so much she didn't notice the teacher call her name.

"Kagome?" the teacher called again.

"Ummm yes" Kagome snapped back into reality.

"I know I gave you guys a free period to catch up on work and group projects but that doesn't include day dreaming. Now I've just been messaged by the office and they have a message for you"

"What is it?" Kagome was wondering what kind of message they would have.

"They wanted me to let you know your mother is here as well as your boyfriend, Inu…Yasha she called him, and they are making their way to the class right now. I would just like to remind you that since class is almost over I will ask you to take your conversation outside so as not to disturb anyone actually working.

"Alright" Kagome was so shocked that she was starting to lose touch with reality.

"_Why is Inuyasha here? Why did the teacher call him my boyfriend? WHY DID HE USE HIS REAL NAME?" _Kagome was freaking out in her mind. The only thing that brought her back into reality was a question lingering in the air from a friend.

"Did he say BOYFRIEND" Eri leaned in and stared right at Kagome as did Ayumi and Yuka.

"Ummmmm Kagome didn`t know what to say.

"Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?" Hojo stared at her with concern in his eyes.

"You see" Kagome began.

"Kagome" Kagome froze as she heard her mother from the other side of the room.

(Feudal Era)

"What're we gonna do now?" Shippo hopped out of the hole first.

"I'm not sure Shippo but don't worry. As long as Kagome keeps Inuyasha in her time then we have time" Miroku stated as he emerged from the opening with Sango close in tow.

"In any case we must find Sesshomaru" Myoga spoke aloud.

"Why do we have to find him?" Sango was curious.

"Isn't it obvious to you guys yet?" Myoga looked at the clueless glances from the three. "Haven't you been thinking why the demon didn't kill Inuyasha?" Myoga Noticed the faces did not change. "Oh boy…Shippo I refuse to believe you, as a demon, didn't figure it out?" Shippo just starred.

"Myoga, do you know?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I do" Myoga took a seat on Miroku's shoulder "And on the way back to the village I will explain" Myoga didn't realize they were so clueless.

"Why not tell them now?" Miroku, Sang, Shippo and Myoga instantly diverted their attention to the half demon before them.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku was speechless.

"You're all better" Sango took a step and immediately Kirara transformed and growled a low deep growl.

"Kirara what's wrong?" Sango didn't get to say another word.

**(AUTHIR NOTE)**

**Sorry about my extended absence. No excuse. My story was denied for publishing, I could publish myself but it's expensive. So I am back as I try to find out what I am going to do. **

**If all turns out well I will hopefully be updating every week or two. **

**Thanks for all your patience. **

**3rd-Generation.**


End file.
